Boston University Medical Center (University Hospital and Boston City Hospital) is currently engaged in the following clinical trials of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast & Bowel Project. B06: A protocol to compare segmental mastectomy and axillary dissection with and without radiation of the breast and total mastectomy and axillary dissection. (After surgery, any women with 1 or more positive axillary nodes receives 17 cycles of chemotherapy with L-PAM, 4 mg/M2 PO and 5 FU, 300 mg/M2 IV dialy X 5 every 6 weeks). B09: A clinical trial to compare combination chemotherapy with and without Tamoxifen in the management of patients with surgically "curable" breast cancer who have one or more positive axillary nodes. Chemotherapy is given as outlined above in B06. Tamoxifen is given at a dose of 10 mg. BID. C01: A clinical trial to evaluate post-operative systemic chemotherapy and post-operative immunotherapy in the management of colon carcinoma. Patients who have Duke's B or Duke's C adenocarcinoma of the colon are randomized to surgery alone, chemotherapy consisting of MeCCNU 130 mg/M2 PO Day 1; 5 FU 325 mg/M2 IV Day 1 through 5; 5 FU 375 mg/M2 IV Day 36 through 40 and Vincristine 1 mg/M2 Day 1 and 36 or to immunotherapy with BCG (Bacillus Calmette-Guerin - lyophilized Pasteur). Dose is 6X10 to the 8th power viable organisms given by scarification weekly X 12, then every other week for 1 1/2 years. R01: A clinical trial to evaluate post-operative radiation and post-operative systemic chemotherapy in the management of resectable rectal carcinoma. Randomization is to surgery alone, post-operative radiation to the entire pelvis including the perineum, or to systemic chemotherapy given as outlined above in C01.